Just Dial
by Mahersal
Summary: She's waiting for a call. He's not sure if he can. And the rain falls no matter what either say. One-shot.


**A one-shot by Super Special Awesome Attack**

**^^;**

**Hi.**

**So, it's been since… February 7 since I've posted a story. Wow, this sounds like I'm going to therapy. Anyway, I wrote this while studying for a vocab test tomorrow.**

**This just kinda came. I don't know. It features my original character, Adele. You haven't met her yet because I haven't made up her story. Er, I have it, I just haven't written it. So here's a taste of her.**

**Disclaimer: YGO does not belong to me or anyone else that writes on this website no matter how many times we deny it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Dial<strong>

A sigh.

A shifting of eyes.

Another sigh.

A finger poked the telephone. It still didn't ring.

A deeper sigh.

The excited agog from earlier was gone. A frown replaced the smile.

_It's official, _she alleged after staring at the phone for ten minutes. _He's not gonna call._

She angrily smacked the phone, the little machine flying across the room, hitting the opposite wall. She didn't care. She knew it all along he wasn't going to call. Men were never to be trusted. _Ever._

:::^:::

A clearing of throat.

Fingers tapped on the desk.

A sigh.

Eventually, he gleaned enough courage.

A hand slowly reached for a phone. Unhurriedly, he picked it off the receiver. The fear crept back as the phone hung in an abeyance; the dial tone droned. It was too suspenseful, and the phone slammed back down.

_Why is this so hard? _He thought, frustrated. He threw the phone across the room, the pacific quiet interrupted with the sound of the charging dock slamming against the wall.

:::^:::

Tenderly, she picked up the receiver and phone and placed them back on the table. She brushed of the list she enumerated in her head as she sat down again.

_1. He forgot._

_2. He lied._

_3. He was playing me._

She felt played, tricked, and deceived. She should have never trusted him. Empty words… oh, why did he have to find her? He should have let her die. It would have been easier then dealing with these…feelings he gave her. She drilled in her head that no man was trustworthy, they all end up betraying you in the end. In her head, this philosophy of hers was infallible. She saw it everywhere—more like she looked for it—regardless of where she was at the time. Boys cheated girls, men and women got divorced, and love was just a myth. Her mother was lost because of it. She was never the same, never got over it, never smiled as brightly as she once did.

She never wanted to be like that, so males became the enemy. Feminism wasn't a solution; men could open the doors, carry boxes, and do the hard work. She just did not want any association with them.

A sudden palaver of chirping birds interrupted her thoughts. A small sparrow cocked its head to the side as he glanced at her.

She blankly stared at the bird.

:::^:::

The patter of rain quietly tapped at the window. He sighed as he looked outside, the sad weather reminding him of the first time they met. Why did he come to check out the tombs that day? The Fates just enjoyed toying with him, didn't they? Three bitches, ruining his life ever since he was young.

As he thought about it, though, it was a halcyon day. The clouds quietly creeping over, ominously hanging above his head, the sudden stillness before a rainfall, and the moisture that just seeps into the skins and makes one feel so clean. And she just appeared, this girl laying in the wet sand as the skies emptied its contents, the look of lost hope on her face. He was entranced. How she just invited death as gracefully as she did. There was something about this girl that caught his eye. Never in his life had he had these feelings. It was new. It was fun.

It was also scary.

:::^:::

The mélange of rain and freshly planted flowers filled her nostrils as she looking up to the sky and encouraged the drops of water to soak her.

A comfort.

A safe haven.

A reminder.

The frown revisited.

The rain prevailed.

:::^:::

Round and round. His head was running and he couldn't stop it. He didn't even try. He sat inert in the chair, not sure whether to stare at the phone or out the window. He couldn't move anyway. His mind reeled, the same thoughts resurfacing.

_A cocky grin on his face as he watched his opponent..._

That complacent attitude of has was long gone.

_That awful talk with his sister about what he had done…_

He had enough ignominy to share with half the world.

_The guilt in his gut as he apologized…_

He was forgiven, but he couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried.

_A small leap of hope as he lifted her off the ground…_

Maybe this girl could help.

:::^:::

_Ring._

The sudden chime of the phone made her jump. She cautiously walked over and picked it up, putting the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi. ...Adéle?"_

A small smile. "Hi, Malik."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I've done better, but it works. Review?<strong>

**Over and out,**

**SSAA**


End file.
